


Heat

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dildos, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: BLU Spy thinks of RED Sniper while self pleasuring himself.
Relationships: BLU Spy/RED Sniper, Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to vent out some horny thoughts with Spy and a dildo.

Spy let out a moan as he pressed the dildo past his tight ring of muscle, feeling lustful warmth spread through his body. The heat he felt only worsened as he wrapped his slender fingers around his stiff cock. He steadily pumped himself as he slid the plastic toy further deeper into his nether regions. 

" _A-Ahhhhh…_ " A lewd moan slipped past the BLU Spy's lips as the heat in his body only rose. His thoughts continued wandering before settling on a man he was secretly pining for; the Sniper from the RED team. He tried to ignore these thoughts but, he always felt some sort of desire for the red clad Australian. Yes, he definitely irritated the French man but, he also felt attracted to him. 

" _S-Sniper… Mon Dieu…_ " The Spy moaned, imagining that the stiff phallic object belonged to the Australian as he began thrusting it steadily. He could imagine the man, over top of him, whispering lewd things into his ear, degrading him, telling him how hot his insides are. The Frenchman's member was already leaking as he stroked his fully stiff cock. He pushed the dildo even deeper, feeling it press against his prostate.

" _SN-SNIPER!_ " The Spy cries out, white ropes painting his stomach, riding out his orgasm with a few more tugs of his cock. He sighed, his feelings for the other team's Sniper continuing to eat away at him. Maybe, one day he'd confess his true feelings... Maybe, one day...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> 💕 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💕


End file.
